I Love You
by ArdanTheWolf
Summary: Before the final battle, Spyro and Cynder share their feelings with each other. Oneshot. Explicit romance and some language.


**I Love You**

* * *

**I needed some** romance in before going balls-deep in darkness with _Magic_. Thus, _I Love You_ was born. Needless to say, this oneshot is not 'canon' to _Magic_. So, don't go misinterpereting anythin I say, you silly bastards.

* * *

This was it. The final push to Malefor's fortress. Their chances at beating the Dark Master were slim, and everyone knew it. They would either win miraculously, or die horrible deaths. And then, that still left the Destroyer to deal with.

They needed to be well rested for this fight. Sparx had looked ahead, as he usually did, and found a safe elevation that would be extremely difficult for land creatures to get to. It was several meters high, and flattened into a plateau. On top of it were a few trees, but it had a good amount of clear space, and the grass was short. The perfect place for a rest.

By the time Spyro and Cynder arrived, Sparx had claimed a branch of one of the trees for himself, and was somehow already asleep. Spyro chuckled at his brother's ability to fall asleep anywhere in an instant. However, unlike Sparx, he had trouble sleeping. After an hour, he was still wide awake.

"Having trouble sleeping?" asked Cynder, padding over to him.

"Yeah," he answered. "Pair all of the memories with what we have to do tomorrow, and I'll be surprised if I get any sleep at all."

"I understand," she stated. "I could never get much sleep before we were frozen in the crystal." Before? Why had she said before?

"Oh? Did something change after that?" Cynder had no idea what she had meant. She thought about it for a few moments before answering.

"I guess... being close to you," she answered, before quickly adding, "a friend. It might have helped me let my guard down a bit."

"Yeah," agreed Spyro. "Having a friend close by helps. Sparx has always been there, but something about you is... different."

"A lot of things, actually," joked Cynder, making Spyro snort in amusement.

"True." He looked into her eyes. Her large, green, beautiful eyes, and he finally realized what he was saying. His face reddened slightly and he looked away.

"D-do you ever have nightmare about it?" he asked, desperate to change the subject, and he had been wondering, lately.

"About what?" she asked, noticing his change in tone. Something must have been seriously bothering him.

"Th-the darkness," he answered. "Convexity." He looked down. "Every time I close my eyes, I feel it. Like a monster clawing at my inside, that I can't fight. I remember tearing Gaul to shreds, then when Ignitus died. Every creature I've ever killed, and every mistake I've ever made." He sounded far more distraught than he intended, knowing that Cynder must have had it worse than him. He had only been like that a few times. She had been for most of her life.

"Spyro," she said, looking into his amethyst eyes. "I know it hurts. I've had to live with it for years. But, it doesn't hurt as much anymore." Her paw unconsciously moved to rest on his. "Because you're here." Her expression saddened. "It's my fault. You should have killed me. I'm constantly here to remind you."

Spyro hadn't noticed her paw, engrossed in her eyes. "No," he stated. "Never say that. You're one of the only people alive who can make the pain go away. Every time I look at you, the anger and fear fade away." Cynder looked back up at him.

"I-I've been thinking about you a lot," he admitted, his face reddening slightly. "I feel... strange whenever I look at you. I've never felt this way about anyone. At first, I thought I was sick.

"Now... I think I love you." Cynder's eyes widened. Had he just said he loved her? She had felt the same way for some time, but hadn't found a way to tell him. Now, he was saying it. Her heart was so full of joy that she could hardly contain it, a tear falling down her face. For a moment, he was worried, but then a wide smile spread across her face.

"Y-you love me?" she asked, needing to hear it again to make sure.

"Yes," he answered. "I've felt like this for a long time. We could be dead tomorrow, I needed you to know."

"I-Is that why? Because I might be the last dragoness you ever see?" It hurt to accuse him, and even more to imagine the possibility, but she had to make sure.

"No!" Spyro hastily answered. "Cynder, you've had my back through this insanity. Without you, I'd be dead a thousand times over. You were there when we escaped from the crystal. You were there when Warfang was attacked. You were there when... when Ignitus died." He took a moment to find his words, the painful memory silencing him for a moment.

"The Guardians once told me that a purple dragon touched by the dark power of convexity would be able to destroy the world. That could have happened. You were able to save me from that. Twice. No one has done what you have for me. You are the one I love, whether I see one or a thousand dragoness' after tonight."

Cynder was silent for some time. Spyro's words had shaken her to the core. He loved her, and would not love any dragoness but her. Without thinking, she lunged forward, kissing the purple dragon. He was surprised, to say the least, but his eyes slowly closed, and he leaned into it.

After several moments, they separated, once more staring into each other's eyes. Another tear came to Cynder's eye. She had never once cried out of sadness. However, even she was not immune to tears of joy.

"I love you, too," she whispered. Before Spyro could react, he was tackled, landing on his back. Cynder was laying on his chest, pinning the purple dragon to the ground. She immediately pressed her mouth against his, kissing him passionately.

Dragons have always been a race sensitive to strong emotion. Many individuals (such as Spyro and Cynder) were conditioned to control negative emotion, such as pain or sadness. However, few dragons (such as the Guardians) had trained themselves against emotions such as lust or romantic love. These dragons were mostly those who had rules against romantic attachment, such as the Guardians. Not havinf been given a reason to fight such emotions, Spyro and Cynder were overpowered by a driving desire for one another.

Spyro and Cynder had hardly learned anything at all about courting or mating. They knew the bare details: that is was a very serious affair, that it was nearly unheard of for a mated pair to separate of their own accord, and that mating was what allowed for reproduction.

However, despite this knowledge, overpowering lust, alongside the fear of dying, and no small amount of true love, gave them little conscious choice. They needed each other, in every sense. Regardless of the consequences, they would go into the final battle as bonded mates.

* * *

**SMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTTYSMUTUT**

* * *

"Cynder," gasped the purple dragon as she pulled away for air. In an instant, she resumed their kiss, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. He eagerly returned it, savoring her taste. This was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. As all adolescent dragons would, he had experienced uncomfortable arousal at times. Luckily, it mostly happened when they were resting. If it happened whilst traveling or, Ancestors forbid, flying, he would have had no way to hide it. Now, however, any shame or discomfort he would normally have melted away, replaced by pure desire for the dragoness atop him.

He could feel his member emerging, but made no move to conceal it. Even when it brushed against Cynder, he only moaned into her mouth at the brief stimulation. Cynder separated from the male below her once more, curious about what was rubbing against her. Looking down, her face turned red. She had just seen Spyro's manhood. After a moment, a sly smile replaced her look of embarrassment.

She had just provoked Spyro's member out of hiding. She had total control over the dragon beneath her.

Upon realizing this , she gave him a seductive smile, pressing her body as firmly against his as possible without causing discomfort. He groaned as quietly as he could (so as not to alert Sparx to their actions), out of sheer pleasure. Feeling his member being pressed between their bodies was ecstasy.

However , it could not amount to what would happen next. Spyro's male instincts briefly took over, and he rolled over so he was on top. Cynder purred lightly, clearly enjoying Spyro's slightly aggressive behavior. They kissed again, this time much more passionately. Cynder's forelegs wrapped around Spyro's neck, pulling him even closer.

They kissed for several, long moments, until their instincts were too much to hold back. Cynder's hindlegs wrapped around Spyro, practically demanding that he take her. He responded enthusiastically, aligning himself with her womanhood. For the first time, however, he felt some reluctance.

"A-are you sure you want this?" he asked. "There's no going back." Cynder's answer was immediate, though her tone made Spyro suspect that it was only instinctual.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Spyro, please! Do it!"

"Not until I know you're sure," he responded. "This could result in hatchlings. Are we ready for that?" Suddenly, Cynder's eyes refocused, and she regained control.

"Wh-whatever happens after tonight," she began, "I know that this is what I want. You are what I want." He could see the desire in her eyes. "Please. I need you."

That was the confirmation he needed. Slowly, he entered her. They both gasped at the contact, slowly moaning as they began their first time. After a few moments, he reached a barrier. They assumed that the barrier was what held her virginity. If so, this would be painful, indeed. After a moment of bracing herself, Cynder nodded. With one motion, Spyro pushed forward, breaking the wall and filling her.

Out if pure instinct, Cynder's mouth lunged forward, teeth sinking in to Spyro's shoulder. Her pain was intense, and there was nothing that could be done to alleviate it. Spyro could only remain still until it faded.

Once it was finally gone, Cynder removed her teeth, pulling her head back. "Sorry," she whispered. The wound was relatively light, having cut through his scales, but barely pierced his skin. Small trails of blood ran down his foreleg, marring his purple scales.

"It's fine," replied Spyro, only concerned about her. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," she answered, bracing herself. "Let's begin." With that, Spyro began to pull out, the friction causing more pain for the dragoness below him. He winced at her pained featured, and wanted to remove himself and comfort her. However, he doubted that doing so would help. No, all he could do now was continue, and hope that her suffering would end.

Cynder had a similar mindset. She had no idea that the pain would be this intense. Part of her wanted him to get out, but the rest realized that doing so would not help. "Just keep going," she grunted. "It'll get better." It had to. The few things she had read on the subject of mating described it as an extremely pleasurable experience for both dragons involved.

Spyro reluctantly obeyed, thrusting back in, and earning another pained squeal from Cynder. He hated that damn sound so much. He hated it because he was causing it. He was directly causing one of his best friends, now lover, pain. However, he had to hear it several more times before it finally ended.

He would pull out, and quickly push back in, and struggled not to let the pleasure he felt at the friction show. He could not enjoy this, not while it was hurting Cynder. Once she shared in his pleasure, he could show it.

Finally, Cynder stopped squeaking in pain whenever he reentered, but still grimaced at the slow friction of pulling out. Soon after than, she stopped grimacing at all.

Eventually, she began to moan and exclaim again, but no longer in pain. She began to feel the intense pleasure of having Spyro inside of her. "Faster," she whispered, catching Spyro slightly off guard. Had her pain finally gone away? Then, they could finally enjoy this, together.

His pace gradually quickened, thrusting deeper than before. In an effort to hold his own groans at bay, he started huffing loudly. Cynder, on the other hand, was unable to withhold her quiet moans, the pain finally having vanished. She arched her back, trying to take in as much of him as possible.

After a few minutes, she began to feel a pressure. She had no idea what was happening, but assumed that it would be big. As it rose, she pressed her mouth to Spyro's, kissing him deeply. Suddenly, she reached her peak, moaning loudly into his mouth. Her orgasm seemed to last forever as her inner walls convulsed around her lover.

The feeling sent Spyro over the edge, as well. He couldn't hold back a deep groan into her open mouth as his seed spilled into her. Both experienced ecstasy at the sensation. Spyro relished the feeling of filling his newly-consummated mate, and she loved the feeling of being filled. They both knew what this could mean, but neither cared.

Spyro collapsed by her side, his legs too tired to support him. His member slowly receded back into his body, leaving Cynder feeling curiously empty. She looked into Spyro's eyes, her heavy breathing slowing. His quickly did the same, until they stared at each other in silence.

* * *

**NOMORESMUTNOMORESMUTNOMOREMOTHERFUCKINGSMUTYAY**

* * *

They had just mated. They were bonded for life. Did they want this? Truly? Was it only fear motivating them, their lust for each other needing to be sated before death? Or, was it more than that? Was it love?

They would have thought on it more, until a familiar voice called from one of the trees."Thank the gods, you're finally done!"

Both dragons' eyes went wide upon hearing his exclamation. Had Sparx seen the entire thing? Mating was a very private affair amongst all races, including dragons. But, Sparx was a heavy sleeper! Had he randomly woken up? Ancestors, what would th-

"Y'know, sparring really isn't something you should be doing right now, anyway," he stated, shocking and confusing the dragons. "I mean, we're flying into the biggest fight of our lives right now, and you're training. You two should really get some rest."

"Wh-what?" asked Spyro, his eyes wide. Sparx thought...

"What? Don't tell me you disagree. I mean, the devil over their might want to keep everyone up all night with her bloodlust, but you should know better." The dragonfly flew over to his companions. He examined them closely, tossing Spyro a life gem to repair his damaged shoulder.

"Figures the Terror'd take training too far," he muttered, flying back to his branch. "Get some sleep, or at least stay quiet. I'm goin' to bed, and unless you wanna get completely lost tomorrow, you'd best let me sleep. Crazy dragons..." He muttered the last sentence, but the 'crazy dragons' had heard it with perfect clarity.

Spyro looked his mate in the eyes, mouthing 'that was close.' Cynder immediately nodded. Once Sparx had fallen back to sleep, however , they both began to laugh. They tried to muffle it, but nearly failed. In an effort to keep another awkward situation from occurring, they kissed, muffling their growing laughter.

After a few moments, Spyro draped his massive wing over his mate, and they fell asleep.

* * *

**-ArdanTheWolf**


End file.
